chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Rapid Cellular Regeneration
Rapid cellular regeneration, also termed spontaneous regeneration, rapid regeneration or regeneration, is the reflexive ability to rapidly regenerate one's cells so that they heal instantly from physical damage. Characters *Claire Bennet has this ability naturally. *Adam Monroe has this ability naturally. *James Jones has this ability naturally. *Douglas Laws also has this ability naturally. *Fumie Fuu Sumiyaka has this ability naturally, inherited from her father. *Jack Calwin has this ability naturally in World 2 and World 3. *Robert Thompson gained this ability from the formula. *Gabriel Silvestor had this ability naturally. *Pippy Maxxted has this ability naturally in World 8. *"Phoenix" has this ability naturally. *Oris Gray also possesses this ability naturally. *Liz Jones has mimicked this ability from her brother James. *Peter Petrelli has mimicked this ability in World 2, World 3, World 5, World 8 and World 11. *Gabriel Gray has gained this ability in World 2, World 5 and World 8. *Noah Gray has mimicked this ability from Jack and Claire. *Abbie Gray has also mimicked this ability from Jack and Claire. *Gabriella Bennet has also gained this ability, from Douglas and from Jack. *Daniel Vaughan-Reist-Greene has absorbed the ability from Jack. *Christopher Reist had gained this ability but it was stolen from him. *Joshua Evans has gained this ability empathically in World 8. *Robert Max had mimicked this ability but deleted it. *Arthur Petrelli took this ability from Adam Monroe, Peter Petrelli or Noah Gray, depending on the world. *A character named Jessica in World 3 also possessed this ability. *Jessica Sky Petrelli has mimicked this ability from her cousin. *Leo Castern has duplicated this ability from an unnamed villain, but has lost it. *Matthew-John Evans also possesses this ability naturally. *Sophia Roberts was given this ability by her sister, using ability transferral. *Anna possesses this ability naturally in World 2. *A member of the Chasers possessed this ability naturally. *Maria Corleoni also possesses this ability naturally, inherited from her father. Limits The ability allows one to heal instantly from almost any injury, even damage which would not eventually be restored naturally. Any body parts that have been removed can be reattached, and will sometimes grow back on their own if left for enough time. Any displaced parts such as bones or joints, however, must be manually reinserted in their correct position before they will heal. The blood of a person who has this ability is able to cure any injuries, diseases and restore another person's health back to normal when transfused, and when combined with Mohinder Suresh's antibodies, it can cure the Shanti Virus. The blood can also bring back a person from the dead if they have died fairly recently and the corpse is still in relatively good condition. It has been shown reviving a person whose body had been partially burned in a cremation attempt, and there doesn't seem to be any requirement for the blood to be pumped. The only exception to its healing properties are cancers, since the blood would only feed the tumour, and deaths caused by energy depletion or other reasons instead of actual physical damage. The individual would only be healed temporarily, and will afterwards continue to age as normal, as well as being susceptible to future injuries. It is a powerful ability and allows one to survive nuclear explosions, though at a slow rate, rebuilding the body completely. Very few methods can kill a person with this ability: either decapitating them, negating the ability and then fatally injuring them, or penetrating a specific part of the brain and then destroying the body. The ability also prevents the individual from ageing once they have reached full adulthood, effectively making them immortal. Because of this, a regenerator who has lived for several centuries can also be killed by removing the ability. Mental scars and damage, such as amnesia, can also be healed using regeneration, but unlike all other aspects of the ability this requires conscious effort to remember. The ability has also been shown protecting against the effects of certain energy-draining or fatal offensive abilities, such as some cases of death touch, absorption and life absorption, but this usually is dependant upon the strength of use of the other ability. An individual with regeneration cannot get drunk, and cannot get ill. Stronger drugs will work, but the individual will recover almost immediately once the supply of drugs is ceased. The ability can also advance, meaning that afterwards the individual will no longer feel pain when injured, and might not even realise that an injury has taken place. The advancement is often linked with a traumatic event or experience. However, the sense of pain will return if the ability is blocked in any way, and the person is likely to have a seriously compromised immune system at these times. With this ability, there is a high risk of exposure as an evolved human, since even a mere paper cut could be seen to heal more quickly than normal. Similar Abilities *Cytokinesis is the ability to manipulate cells *Resistance is a similar ability which grants weaker recovery from all types of injuries and damage, and also protects from mental control *Accelerated healing is the ability for oneself to healer at a much faster rate *Human manipulation, biokinesis and healing touch can all be used to heal oneself, but consciously *Impenetrable skin makes the skin impenetrable to any harm *Body adaptation, reactive adaptation and limited physical adaptation both adapt the body to prevent harm *Lung adaptation adapts the lungs to prevent harm *Sacrificial healing will enable injuries to heal when they're taken from another's body *Phoenix mimicry can be used to be reborn from one's ashes *Vitakinesis is the ability to manipulate health and the healing process *Immortality is the ability to live forever *Invincibility is the ability to not be harmed in any way *Invulnerability is the ability to become resistant to physical harm *Familial immortality is the ability to be immortal while a relative lives *Familial regeneration is the ability to heal from any injury while a relative lives *Self-control can be used to heal oneself *Self-preservation is the ability to preserve one's health and life *Catharsis is the ability to purge the body of any impurities *Wound transfer is the ability to transfer wounds and injuries from one body to another Category:Abilities